reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Calamities and Tribulations
General Information Calamities and tribulations are a vital aspect of the Gu world where they serve to create balance by 'taking away surpluses'. Calamities and tribulations have different tiers that subsequently get harder and their individual might can also differ greatly (this can be dependent on the relationship with Heaven's Will). Their might correlates with the number of dao marks a Gu Immortal gains if the calamity/tribulation is passed. The type (path) of a calamity or tribulation determines the type (path) of the dao marks the Gu Immortal receives, for example a fire path calamity will carve fire path dao marks after it is passed. A misconception is that only Gu Immortals face calamities and tribulations which are not true as desolate beasts, desolate plants, and higher ranked beasts and plants have to face their respective calamities and tribulations as well.ch. 1180 Beasts that have unlocked their aperture and cultivated to rank 6 and further would also face calamities and tribulations like a Gu Immortal would. Dao Mark Gains * Those calculations are based on the information given in ch.1389 & ch. 1470. When knowing the average and at least one maximum (or minimum) value, one is able to determine, the missing minimum (or maximum) value. The percentage difference between one average and one maximum (or minimum) value is 33,3%. Immortal Ascension When a mortal Gu Master tries to ascend to an Gu Immortal they have to undergo a earthly calamity and a heavenly tribulation. Gu Immortal Cultivation It is common knowledge for Gu Immortals that depending on their rank and the amount of resources found in their immortal aperture they have to undergo a corresponding calamity or tribulation. Immortal Gu Refinement When using the "Nature Gu Refinement Technique" to refine Immortal Gu, the Gu Master has to be prepared for a calamity or tribulation to descend. Manipulation Calamities and tribulations can be actively manipulated indirectly by changing an individuals luck or directly with Gu like Calamity Beckoning Gu. Gu Immortals can also influence the type and strength of an approaching calamity or tribulation by placing specific types and amounts of resources inside their Blessed Land, for example, the more fire path resources are found inside a Blessed Land the more likely it is for a fire path calamity or tribulation to appear. Also generally the more resources are found in the Blessed Land the stronger the calamities and tribulations are. The most prominent manipulators are entities such as Heaven's Will or its extension Fate Gu. Heaven's Will can increase the might of a tribulation but only to a certain extent. Delaying and Prevention and Special Cases There are certain methods to delay, prevent or even skip entire calamities and tribulations from appearing by: * slowing down time inside the immortal aperture with time path methods (delaying) * turning oneself into an Immortal Zombie (prevention) * absorbing a fragment of the Immemorial Nine Heavens (prevention) * using the killer move Divine Concealment on oneself (prevention) * turning one's dead aperture into a life-and-death immortal aperture (decreasing might) (unconfirmed) * annexing the Blessed Land of another Gu Immortal and skipping the same number of calamities and tribulations that the Gu Immortal, whose Blessed Land is annexed, has undergone. (skipping) Trivia * Individuals who incurred the wrath or dissatisfaction of Heaven's Will like bearers of one of the Ten Extreme Physiques, fate escapees, or (complete) otherworldly demons will experience stronger calamities and tribulations. * A less apparent tribulation is the Human Tribulation which is most prominently caused by Heaven's Will. * Click here for a list of all calamities and tribulations. Category:Calamities and Tribulations References